Bones Max is not dead
by rfrrodriguez5
Summary: I wanted a happy ending for nnan


Rodriguez5

Bones Max is not dead

Max is dead and Booth cannot stop feeling guilty knowing that it was all his fault. His father in law Max had been through so much in order to gain Temperance's forgiveness, trust and love and now he was dead.

Temperance walking in out of rooms trying to assimilate and in confusion and not being able to solve this, it was not another one of her cases from the lab, What was she going to say at the wake .

Booth not being able to see her to her face hugs from behind and whispers softly in her ear I love you Bones.

Bones not being able to resist and in desperation WHAT HAPPEN BOOTH! WHAT WENT WRONG BOOTH! And almost falling to the floor and not being able to resist all the sadness Booth catches her and takes her to the room and lays her slowing on the bed.

That night Booth hugged his wife Bones tight as she cried.

The next morning Booth is awakened by the ringing of his cellphone.

Booth, Hello

Is this Sealy Booth?

Yes, this is Sealy Booth who am I speaking with?

Not wanting to say his name answers Anonymous, you don't know me but I know where your father in law Max is.

Booth thinking it is his guilt that brought him to this and maybe that he was still asleep and dreaming hangs the phone up. Still in bed turn over and realizes Bones is gone.

Booth gets up and gets ready and as he is walking out the house.

Then cell phone once again rings.

Hello,

It was Brennan calling Booth; They found a body in the woods, where are you at Booth? Everybody has been calling you.

Bones why didn't you awake me I guess I over slept.

It was not like Booth to over sleep and not trying to worry Brenan tells Booth to hurry up and hangs up.

Booth drives off he was late and not paying attention to his surroundings distracted from the phone call he had received.

Arriving at the woods Booth is greeted by Aubrey, what took you so long Booth?

I have had the weirdesttt, and Booth not finishing his sentence sees there's a yellow envelope on the dashboard of his truck grabs it and opens it, A photograph of Max laying in a hospital bed.

Audrey looking at Booth snatches it out of Booths hands, Booth someone is trying to play a sick joke a very sick joke.

Audrey But Why?

Booth I don't know why but we are going to find out.

Bones cannot know anything Audrey it could be one of the so many enemies that I have.

Don't worry we will get to the bottom of this Booth.

Booth I finished processing the crime scene and the body is on its way to the Jeffersonian.

Having a little curiosity Booth calls the number that had called him.

Saint Jackson Hospital Can I help you.

Hanging up at once and spinning tires Booth turns the truck and head toward the hospital. Booth then calls Audrey "I know where the call came from, Saint Jackson Hospital"

I'm on my way Booth we will get to the bottom of this once and for all.

Walking into the hospital Booth felt that his heart would come out of his chest.

Mam explaining what had happened telling them that someone had called.

This woman comes out and says I have been trying to get a hold of you Mr. Sealy Booth as the body was being transported from the hospital morgue to the funeral home. There was a mix up on the bodies and they took a John Doe instead of your father in laws body.

What are you trying to say?

Your father in law flat lined and was pronounced dead and did die but didn't he was like in a coma.

But I just can't explain what happened There are only two case similar to this one known.

Walk this way Mr. Sealy Booth.

Slowly Booth follows the Doctor into a room at the end of the hall.

Two days have passed Booth whispered to himself as he walked into the room.

Sealy, where's my tempy?

Hugging him with a relief on his face, Bones is on her way sir on her way.

calling Audrey at once which was on his way to the hospital asks him to bring Bones.

Audrey then calls Angela and tells her to tell Bones to meet him outside of the Jeffersonian where they were going to go and see if it was the place they had murdered the victim they had found in the woods.

Angela confused, Brenna come on sweetie, Audrey's on his way we have a suspect.

Audrey drives up

and there on their way as they arrive at the hospital both Angela and Bones are confused but get down

Enter the hospital where the nurses are waiting for them and the end of the hall she sees Booth. and is even more confused, what is going on Booth?

Be prepared Bones I have a surprise for you.

Entering the room slowly the first thing Bones could see was her Dad.

What! Booth!

But How Booth!

I don't care I have my Dad back …


End file.
